Sprunk
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Sprunk Early life Sprunk grew up as most Arachne do, being sheltered in a sac of webs by her mother, her father long gone or dead, she doesn't care. For the first few months, Sprunk only knew the smell of the potions and poisons that flooded the cave that her mother, Chymes, called home. Once she was strong enough to walk around on her own, she started assisting her mother with the creation of the poisons that she sold to the adventurers that came to their cave. She heard stories of why they wanted the poisons, most of which being that they had someone to kill. Someone they wanted to suffer the hideous death that her mother's poisons would grant. She heard her mother politely warn them of the pain the poison would cause, the blisters and boils that would raise on the target's skin as their flesh was eaten, the blood that the target would vomit up as their organs were melted and the eventual death caused by excruciating pain and multiple organ failures. So many people turned away at that warning, not having the resolve to see their target, no matter how hated and despised, in such a state. To suffer such a horrid death. But Sprunk listened to these effects in wonder, hoping and hoping to see it herself one day. Getting Named and Her First Kill After three long years in her mother's cave, Sprunk was finally an adult, and her mother was forced to loosen the webs she had on her daughter. Sprunk couldn't be happier to finally leave the cave, to be out in the world, stories of the dangers ringing in her ears, places, and beings to be cautious of. Warforged to run away from. She took her tools and poisons and ran off, her long legs taking her far into the world. She did as her mother instructed, to avoid roads and towns, not for fear of getting hurt, but for the knowledge that she would be. This didn't stop her from getting closer to the roads than she should have, spreading her webs next to busy trade routes for the sheer purpose to cause fear. But it wasn't until a year of being on her own did she first meet a human face to face. He was alone, shrouded in a dark cloak, and well armed. She counted two daggers, a small pack of potions, and a bow and quiver. An adventurer. He was investigating one of her webs. Hunting her no doubt. With a sinister smile, she let the hunt begin. Laying a few more webs in the area, she created a path leading to a nearby cave, knowing the fool would follow. In said cave, she waited on the roof till the poor man walked in, daggers in hand, head on a swivel. He was ready. He knew what he was getting into. If only he looked up. He was caught in a fresh layer of webs from the ceiling, pinning him to the ground and rendering him utterly helpless to whatever Sprunk decided to do. She approached him slowly, her long legs guiding her down in an ethereal grace, her multiple eyes glistening in anticipation, as she brandished a dagger, coated through with her poison. She made multiple small cuts on his fingers and toes with it, enjoying his screams of pain as his skin blistered and boiled as his blood, pumping faster and faster in his panic, guided the poison from his fingers to his hands, up his arms. From his toes to feet to legs. And finally, to his chest, al the while eating at him. It was obvious when it hit his lungs, as his screams cut off, and nothing but pain crossed the poor man's features as he gazed up at his poisoner, and he gurgled out a single word 'Sprunk' Surely, he meant something else. Punk? Spider? Who knows. She liked the sound of his dying words, however, and decided that her name, and left the cave. Leaving the poor man to die alone, helpless, and in excruciating pain. Category:Player Character Category:Tei Fong